


Connection

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Connection

Hesitating for a moment as she stood outside the bedroom door, Janet remained cautious as she reached out and rapped her knuckles against it. A prolonged moment of silence followed until a tiny voice replied. “Yes?” Janet smiled and gently nudged the door, taken aback to find it locked. From inside the sounds of shuffling followed by the door ajar as Nadia peeked through the narrow space, her eyes tired yet a flicker of a smile appeared.

Janet leaned slightly closer as she dropped her voice. “Hi Nadia, it’s been a couple of days, Kamala told me…” Deciding not to finish the thought, she shifted as she retained her smile. “How’re you feeling?”

Nadia stepped back slowly, fully opening the door and waiting for Janet to step inside, almost immediately she threw her arms around the older woman. Tilting her head as she looked up to her, a soft sigh, she then replied. “I wanted to be alone, but I’m glad you’re here.” Janet softly smiled as she kissed her forehead and whispered. “So am I.”


End file.
